Fool
by Kissa-chan
Summary: Song-Fic to Shakira's song, "Fool". Bascially, InuYasha's thoughts about his relationship with Kikyou.


**Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own Shakira's song, 'Fool'. Subsequently, I don't own InuYasha either. That being said; Please enjoy what I have written.**

_Tell me lies, slap me on the face, just...  
  
Improvise, do something really clever,  
  
That'll make me hate your name forever._  
  
He wished she was more violent. That she'd finally cross the line from being someone he could love to someone he'd have no choice but hate. If that happened, everything would be easier. He wouldn't feel the sting of her betrayals - all of them - so sharply.  
  
He just didn't know anymore. Did she love him... or did she hate him? Everytime he turned around it seemed she was against him... Hadn't she given the Shikon no Tama to Naraku? Hadn't she tried to kill him... again?  
  
Wasn't everything she had done to him enough to make him hate her?  
  
_ You might swear, you'd never touch an inu,  
  
Well, let me say, you're not too far from maybe,  
  
Everyday you find new ways to hurt me._  
  
She'd sworn she wouldn't hurt him; back before their betrayals. Somehow, he still believed her in spite of her actions. Hadn't she hurt him already? Hadn't she pinned him to a tree for fifty long years?   
  
Wasn't that at least close to 'maybe' hurting him?  
  
Everyday, it seemed that she found some new way to torment him; some new way to hurt him...  
  
_But I can't help it if I'm just a fool,  
  
Always having my heart set on you,  
  
'Till the time you start changing the rules,  
  
I'll keep chasing the soles of your shoes.  
  
Ahh... fool.  
_  
"Fool," InuYasha berated himself aloud. No matter what she did; his heart was still set on her. He still loved her in spite of everything. Every breath he drew reminded him of her. Everything that he saw... everything that he smelled... everything that he heard... everything...  
  
Nothing would change with him, or so it seemed. Kikyou would always hold his heart.   
  
Or maybe she would change more. Maybe she would side completely against him with his hated rival, Naraku. Perhaps she would kill Kagome... That would change his heart, wouldn't it?  
  
He shook his head quickly, knowing that until something drastic changed, he would keep chasing after her. Searching for her footsteps and following them religiously. He would keep following the soles of her shoes...  
  
_"Ahhh... Fool," he murmured once more.  
  
Got resigned, from hearing my old story,  
  
Every night, I'm paying hell for glory,  
  
I'm embarrassed, but I'm much more sorry.  
_  
It was the same thing over and over again. His story never changed. Kikyou betrayed him; he chased after Kikyou. He tried his best to keep one hundred percent faithful to her...  
  
Every night, he spent starring at the stars, hoping that things would finally turn out. Resting in his tree perch, he beseeched any of the 'powers that be' to help him. To help him and Kikyou.  
  
In a way, it was embarrassing... If any of the others knew how much time he spent worrying about Kikyou... praying for a good outcome... They'd all think he was acting weird... that much was certain. Kagome for sure wouldn't like it. She's probably 'sit' him while he was six feet up...   
  
Of course, he was much more sorry that none of his prayers seemed to be answered. If all it took was his embarrassment to save Kikyou, he would have worn Kagome's odd clothes!  
  
_All this pain, begins to feel like pleasure,  
  
With my tears, you'd make a sea a desert,   
  
Salt my wounds and I'll keep saying; "Thank-you."  
_  
Kikyou had to be abusive, didn't she? She kept hurting him; physically and mentally. It had reached the point where it felt good to see her getting ready to hurt him. Where the pain she inflicted on his wounded heart began to feel like pleasure...  
  
He had long since lost track of all the tears he had cried for her. Some were tears of joy - he didn't want to forget that; however, most were tears of forced parting, betrayals, and longing...  
  
It was like she was salting his wounds; trying furiously to draw the most possible pain from his tortured soul. And like a fool, he kept saying, "Thank-you."   
  
_But I can't help it if I'm just a fool,  
  
Always having my heart set on you,  
  
'Till the time you start changing the rules,  
  
I'll keep chasing the soles of your shoes.  
  
Ahh... fool.  
_  
But then; how could he help but love her? She was his one; his only. His heart had been set on her for as long as he could remember. He didn't want it to change. He didn't mind chasing the soles of her shoes...  
  
"Ahhh... fool..." he whispered, tears glistening in his eyes.   
  
And in the distance, Kikyou vanished from sight, taking their jewel shards with her.  
  
**THE END**Author's notes; Wheeee! I'm in a song-ficcie mood! This is my 3rd (2nd InuYasha) and I just have to say.... Yipiee! I haven't heard 'Fool' in a while, but when I did just the other day, I thought of our baka inu right away.  
  
I changed only one line in the song..  
  
'You might swear, you'd never touch an inu,' It was supposed to be, 'You might swear, you'd never touch a LADY!' Naturally, that wouldn't work, so I changed it.  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Kissa-chan 


End file.
